Rule Changes
Oaths Note: Any oath sworn on the ancestor gods is trusted completely in Spielatz as any oath not fulfilled when sworn in this way is punished by immediate annihilation for any creatures with less than 30 hit dice. Oaths to gods are also respect but are less used while the ancestor gods exist and are more generally use by members of the faith to that god who would lose out greatly by breaking the bond with their god. Crafting Rules Overhaul Adjusted Crafting Rules You are skilled in the creation of a specific group of items, such as armor or weapons. Like Knowledge, Perform, and Profession, Craft is actually a number of separate skills. You could have several Craft skills, each with its own ranks. The most common Craft skills are alchemy, armor, baskets, books, bows, calligraphy, carpentry, cloth, clothing, glass, jewelry, leather, locks, paintings, pottery, sculptures, ships, shoes, stone-masonry, traps, and weapons. While adventurers usually find themselves the lone creators of unique and and fantastical items it is an nontraditional approach in the world as a whole. While a adventuring crafter will find the task of creating a horseshoe similar to any blacksmith in his forge, the same crafter will find that he must spend years trying to create an adamantine breastplate. How then can it be expected to ever find an adamantine breastplate when it takes years of work? Typically an armorer's union or a blacksmith's guild will work in conjunction on the set of armor. A few master armor-smiths overseeing many apprentices will cover the gaps allowing for weeks of work to be accomplished at the same time on a single suit of armor. Each crafter must make a craft check against the craft DC of the item to be created. The Master makes the same check but is able to split his craft roll among all the individuals he is overseeing to help cover any craft rolls that would have missed the DC. If the Craft Master working on an adamantine breast plate has 10 apprentices they each must pass a dc 20 craft check. A level 1 blacksmith's apprentice likely has a +7 to crafting the item they are working on. Taking ten they will get a 17 on their craft check, which will not make the DC. The Craft Master with a a bonus of +20 can split his take 10 result on supervising his trainees giving each of his 10 apprentices another 3 on their roll. This system allows for 10 weeks of work to be done on an item in a single week though group crafting. While it doesn't help the lone adventurer's who seek out items it helps explain how items are crafted at all. In this system an adamantine breastplate could be crafted in half a year in this example instead of 5 years. A larger armor smiths guild with more advanced crafters and a very skilled master crafter could produce this item in a single week. HP Roll Adjustment HP will be rolled in the following way. A D6 HP class will roll a D6/2 rounded down + 3 as a whisper roll to the GM. A D8 HP class will roll a D4 + 4 as a whisper roll to the GM. A D10 HP class will roll a D10/2 rounded down + 5 as a whisper roll to the GM. A D12 HP class will roll a D6 + 6 as a whisper roll to the GM. The rolls can be public if you want the other players to also know how much hp your character will have. Background Skills Background Skills will be implemented in this game so at each level characters will receive 2 extra skill ranks that can only be placed into Appraise, Craft Handle, Handle Animal, Knowledge(engineering, geography, history, nobility), linguistics, Perform, Profession, or Sleight of Hand. Crits and Fumbles Though the original rule it is different than the campaign we started so i'll mention it here as well, Natural 20's and Natural 1's on skill checks are not automatic successes and failures but I've been considering a way to both punish natural 1's and to reward Natural 20's. A natural 20 on a skill check will give a player a bonus of a surge where they can roll a d6 and add it to the result. A natural 1 will cause a player to have to re-roll the skill check if they succeed on the check this time then nothing happens it is only a failure but if they fail the second time or roll a natural 1 again they will fail spectacularly. Another change from the previous campaign's rules that will be noted here so as to not punish martial classes I will no longer have natural 1's stop attacks. While there will still be fumble cards that will hurt the player or the monster a rolling of a natural 1 will not prevent them from continuing to make attacks. Combat Adjustments Everyone will receive the bonus feat Combat Expertise. Combat Expertise is a feat that is used as a feat tax and when used helps promote being defensive in combat. Players will also be able to break up their move action into separate parts. So that an individual may move, standard attack and then move again afterwards. A player may not exceed their total movement in this way. Death Rules Death will be harder to recover from at higher levels the base DC for a Resurrection check that is cast within 1 round of death will be a DC 15 where you add your caster level. At 9th when breath of life is first unlocked this will cause a d20 roll of 6 or higher to revive that fallen ally. If this check fails you must wait until a spell that can resurrect from a longer period of time is used. Three contributions to the resurrection rituals can be performed with each successful ritual lowering the DC by 3. The starting DC for this Resurrection is 10. Any questions about this I can answer if it is unclear. Money There will be an additional coins that will help break the economy up a little more though this is a lot of flavor and not too much mechanically. Tower Marks will exist of gold and platinum denominations of coin. A Tower mark is equal to 10 of the smaller denomination of coins so that the table below is accurate. The Marks if needed can be snapped in half to be transformed into the individual pieces. This causes a small fountain of coins to explode from the now worthless Marks. Platinum Tower Mark = 10 Platinum Pieces. Gold Tower Mark = 10 Gold Pieces